Cher David Evans
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Nathan écrit une lettre pour... remercier le grand-père de Mark. Avec beaucoup de gentillesse, bien sûr.


**Bla, bla, bla, je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven, tout le monde le sait !**

* * *

 _« Cher David Evans..._

 _Sachez qu'aujourd'hui est un jour ordinaire dans nos vies. Et à cause de ça, nous aurions vraiment souhaiter que, qu'importe si vous êtes en vie ou mort, restez loin de nous !_

 _Non, mais franchement, vous vous rendez compte de la galère dans laquelle vous nous avez mis, nous autres pauvres joueurs de Raimon ? Notre capitaine est un timbré à cause de vous maintenant. Et le pire, c'est qu'il nous entraine dans ses conneries ! L'autre jour j'ai vu Jude et Axel qui étaient en train de taper dans le vieux pneu d'entrainement de Mark. Bon, si c'était Mark, on s'en ficherait. Un Mark c'est plus résistant qu'un Terminator, donc on s'en fou, il ne va pas crever. Mais là, c'est-à-croire que vous voulez décimer toute personne intelligente dans notre équipe. Comment on est censé devenir le légendaire Onze d'Inazuma si nos entrainements ressemblent à ça :_

 _—_ _Allez, donnez tout ce que vous avez !_

 _—_ _C'est parti ! 'VROUM', 'BOUING' et 'BAM' !_

 _COMMENT ON EST CENSE COMPRENDRE QUE C'EST UNE SUPERTECHNIQUE DU NOM DU TRAMPOLINE DU TONNERRE ? Vous avez bu le jour où vous vous êtes dit que c'est évident que le Trampoline du Tonnerre devrait s'expliquer par « Vroum », « Bouing » et « Bam » ?_

 _D'ailleurs, vu qu'on parle de vos supers-techniques... Bon, ça a peut-être un lien avec le fait que vous êtes sûrement jamais allé à l'école, mais vous savez... Quand on commence quelque chose ça serait bien de s'y tenir ! Du genre, vos cahiers. Alors déjà, on peut savoir pourquoi ils sont dispersés aux quatre coins du monde ? Vous ne pouviez pas vous contenter de tous les ranger dans un seul coin ? Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur d'essayer de comprendre vos graffitis ! Vous avez pensez aux pauvres gens comme nous qui tentaient de déchiffrer ça alors qu'on devait battre des extra-terrestres venus contrôler le monde par le football, VOUS Y AVEZ PENSER ? Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était évident après tout !_

« Hey, mais Nathan, comment aurait-il pu deviner que des extra-terrestres voudraient dominer le monde en jouant au football ? »

« Arrête de poser des questions stupides, Mark, et laisse-moi continué d'insulter ton grand-père ! »

 _C'est bien de dire que la main Céleste, la Main Magique et le Poing de la Justice sont les meilleures techniques existantes pour un gardien, mais faudrait déjà savoir écrire ça sur un papier pour pas vous retrouvez comme un con à être le seul capable de les reproduire une fois mort ! Surtout que votre Poing de la Justice, là, il était pas du tout bon ! Franchement, à quoi ça sert d'être le plus célèbre des gardiens de la planète (enfin, selon Mark. Faudrait qu'il revoit ses cartes de géographie au passage, car le Japon et le monde, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose) si vous n'êtes même pas capable de terminer ce qui doit être LA Supertechnique ultime d'arrêt ?_

 _Bon, et j'imagine que ce n'est même pas nécessaire de parler du Football Frontière International ?... C'est bien ce que je me disais._

 _Bref, cher David Evans, de la part de toute l'équipe (sauf Mark, évidemment) nous vous sommes reconnaissant d'avoir transmis d'une manière ou d'une autre votre passion du foot à votre petit fils mais, S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT, la prochaine fois, essayez de ne pas le rendre aussi abruti et fan de foot que vous avec vos techniques et entrainement bizarres. Des pneus, sérieusement ? DES PNEUS ! Vous avez déjà vu des gens s'entraîner avec des pneus ? La réponse ne peut être que non !_

« Mais puisque je te dis que c'est l'entrainement spécial de mon grand-père. Le pneu est mon ami ! »

«... Si je suis également ton ami, et que tu aimes bien faire en sorte que les amis de tes amis deviennent tes amis... Cela veut dire que je suis censé être ami avec un pneu ? Oh non, pitié... »

 _Le pneu est son ami, voilà. Je pense que ça résume bien la situation... On se croirait dans Olive et Tom._

 _Avec mes plus distingués espoirs que Mark retrouve un jour la raison (mais, soyons honnête, il y a peu de chance que ça arrive) et qu'un jour vous arrivez à bien écrire (du coup, me répondez surtout pas)._

 _Nathan Swift, un ami de votre honorable petit-fils. »_

« Mark ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il habite où ton grand-père déjà ? »

« Mmh ?... Euh... Ah, j'ai trouvé ! Il habite à Costail, avec les Petits Géants ! »

« Fantastique. Maintenant il faut juste trouver ça sur une carte du monde et envoyer la lettre avec un timbre. Est-ce que ça existe au moins, le Costail ? »

* * *

 **N/B : Oui, encore un truc sans aucun sens. Que voulez-vous ! Ces temps-ci j'ai lu pas mal de fictions humoristiques sur différents forum comme Harry Potter ou le Seigneur des Anneaux, du coup j'ai trop envie d'écrire moi aussi des trucs drôles en attendant de vous poster un vrai chapitre des Elèves de Raimon !**


End file.
